


Finders Keepers

by wingswinger



Series: Treasures of the Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Adventure & Romance, Big Gay Love Story, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Lost and Found Spinoff, M/M, Masters, Meditation, Meeting the Parents, POV Alternating, Post-Game(s), Rebels, Sexual Inexperience, The Force, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: Cal Kestis and Syle Metri are not the type of jedi who sit on their butts while the galaxy is in trouble.A meetup with an illegal trader turns into something else, when they witness a few stormtroopers capturing a young little girl at a cantina on Onderon.They have yet to find out she has some very important thing in common with the two of them. (And not that, no. She is not gay.)
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s), Cal Kestis/Syle Metri
Series: Treasures of the Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690321
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> First of all, I'm glad you are here.  
> If you haven't read the prequel to this story, though, I'll ask you to please jump into it before you start reading this one.  
> It will make a lot more sense then.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991063/chapters/52476532
> 
> For those who come from Lost and Found, I am glad to announce this new piece of story! Yay!
> 
> I really hope you'll like the way it goes, let me know how you feel!
> 
> The first chapter is only a brief thing to get it started, you can count on the same length chapters as before. 
> 
> Cheers!

The crowd. Something I am not used to anymore.

Onderon is not a place to let your guard down, not for us anyway. The Empire might be still looking for us, or they could think we died at Dantooine. Either way, they will keep their eyes open, and so should we. But sometimes the unexpected ways of destiny brings us to places like this, a popular, crowded city on a busy planet.

'Stop squirming...' - Cal whispers into my ear, leaning over his food. After the successful business we made with a trader who illegally sells repair tools and fixtures to vehicles, Cere allowed us a quick meal at the local cantina. Nothing fancy, but after four days in a row o eating Greez's specialty we all feel relieved to taste something else (even if we'd never admit it out loud).

'Last night you did not mind me squirming so much' - I force a mocking smirk back at him, because I'm still anxious and kinda restless there. It's not like I'm scared of the few number of stormtroopers we have seen on the street half an hour ago... They do not personally frighten me. The thought, altough, that the Empire could gain any information on our whereabouts DOES scare the hell out of me. The possiblity that we might have to give up our peace and quet.

The worst of it all is, that deep down I know we are relaxing now on borrowed time. It does not really come like that when you are a jedi. You don't ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. I know that.  
I'm just trying to make the sunset last as long as possible. 

'I'll pretend I did not hear that' - Cere inhales with an eyeroll and finishes her dish.  
BD-1informs Cal about my racing pulse in a boop. I almost want to deny it, but then I feel Cal's reassuring hand on my arm, rubbing soothingly. I exhale the breath that is trapped in my lungs and relax into the touch.  
I might just be paranoid.  
Yeah, definitely I am.

I chuckle at my own stupidity and wolf down the rest of my food in a much more tranquil state of mind, and I even forget about my fears joking about keeping this lunch secret from Greez who is already back at the Mantis to change a broken part in the engine - the thing we came here for.

Then, suddenly a malicious ringing at the door implies that somebody entered the place. I don't even have to look to know we are screwed, just judging by the look on Cal's face.

Stormtroopers. Wonderful.

'Stay seated, both of you!' - Cere hisses sharply, seeing how we both tense up.

We nod and wait, pretending to be eating, chatting and not noticing the potential life-threatening danger. But the whole cantina grows more silent as the guys in the white uniform walk through the area, heading right towards us.  
Oh, shit.  
Do we really need to cut these bastards here, of all places?

My hand slides over to my lightsaber resting on my side. Cere blinks a clear NO when our eyes meet, so I exhale, letting go of it. The imperial soldiers reach our table... and head past it.  
My heart drops with relief when I realize they only wanted to get to the bar.

'Ohh goodness...' - I sigh almost inaudibly and see the redhead's lips curl up into a grin. 

'Yeah.'

'Shouldn't we go now?' - I ask Cere to get the heck away from here as soon as possible, but she shakes her head, showing an absurd calmness.

'We wait until they leave. We don't want their attention.'

'Yes, Master.' - Cal nods. It never fails to impress me how she always ends up smirking every time Cal calls her that. 

'No!' - we are startled by the desperate scream of the bartender and turn around like the rest of the guests do.  
The stormtroopers are taking hold of a child, a young girl, and are dragging her with them. -'No, please don't take her! She did not do anything wrong! Please!'

The little one pushes her lips together in anger, and looks rather pissed off, than scared. I have never seen anyone that brave at that age before. The bartender continues begging in a broken voice but the troopers don't really give a damn, they just keep walking with the child toward the door.  
And nobody is doing anything.  
The whole cantina watches in silent shock, which gives me the chills. I see Cal get angrier by the second, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulps furiously. I want to do something too. This can't just be okay.  
Both of us are staring at the oldest jedi at the table, waiting for her word to unleash our inner animals. She takes a deep breath before she finally nods, at last.

'Hey, Assholes! Why don't you try to pick on someone older, huh? Or are you afraid of this thing...?' - I can't stop myself from making a scene, spinning my lightsaber in the air, winking at the douchebags at the door.

I think you can guess the rest of the story...


End file.
